A Black Market Wedding
by dark goddess darla
Summary: A tale of two misfits, will Andrew finally lose his virginity? written by me and my friend, will be updated once we've done more
1. Chapter 1

**comment from Andrew:**

After the final battle, everyone fled to Rome. Andrew continued to question his survival as they flew over the Atlantic. He attributed it to being one with the force and decided he finally redeemed himself for the slight stabbing incident with Jonathan. Giles rushed to rebuild the council and appointed Andrew as his top watcher. He took his job very seriously, when it did not interfere with his alone time with Starwars battlefront. Of course, he would never admit that to Giles because he would accuse him of being daft and Andrew did not understand boring British speak.

If he called me a smeghead then I would know what he was talking about, Andrew thought to himself as he walked into this office. Ever since they released Red Dwarf of DVD, he bought all eight series and continued to quote the adventures of Lister and Rimmer until everyone threatened him with bodily injury. It was almost as if the preferred his philosophy of Starwars.

While living in Italy Andrew had an embarrassing moment and just a little cultural misunderstanding resulted in the explosion of his apartment. He raced inside and saw the bomb. Was it the blue wire or the red wire? This was something he should know after all he was a man with a past and used to be an evil genius. With moments to spare he couldn't hesitate. He clipped the blue wire and noticed the clock stopped ticking. With a sigh of relief, he stood up and looked around. In the corner of his apartment was a beautiful girl who rather looked like Anya. I'm Andrew…Andrew Wells. He replied in his best Timothy Dalton as James Bond Voice. 

Okay that was not what happened but he still had a little storyteller in him. He barely opened the door before the blast sent him back twenty feet through a wall. Luckily Buffy vampire hero extraordinaire let him live with them in Italy. After many funnel cakes and discussion of return of the Jedi, he finally grew on them. 

Coming out of his fantasy, he listened to the person on the other end of the phone and could hardly understand them with their thick Russian accent. After taking a message for Giles he turned and continued his research for Willow. Now that he, along with other Key Sunnydale alumni were running the watcher's council in Los Angeles he also kept in touch with team Angel at Angel Investigations.

With a file in his hand, he took a cab to the Hyperion and went to look for Harmony Kendall. Strangely she had become his main contact at the Hyperion. Setting the file in front of her he twitched his trademark grin and began telling her about the contents.

"Hello Harmony so how would you like to accompany me on an exciting new adventure, full of heroics and discovery into the depths of the demon black market? Uh I kind of need a way in and since your technically," he lifted his fingers and did air quotes, "a demon then you know maybe we can go?" He leaned in closer and tried to use the same deep voice he used to convince Anya to star in his documentary.

"If you say yes I can tell you more."

**comment from Harmony:**

Before the big battle had even commenced, Harmony had took off, not wanting to be around for the cataclysmic event, she knew Angel had killed Hamilton, which meant that once again she was on her own, but she didn't get very far before turning back.

She loved that apartment, it was hers, and what was she going to do? And though it seemed an easy option, she would not return to being a killer, she'd gotten used to the animal blood, and still feared that Angel would kill her if she ever did kill again.

So she went to him, to the survivors, walking through those doors of the Hyperion, he had been livid, telling her she wasn't welcome, and that had brought on the tears, Spike eventually convincing him to just let her have her job.

But what Harmony hadn't realised was that she could no longer just answer the phone, she had to learn how to fight, and fight well, and with weapons, the others having to teach her, she'd never really had a knack for the vampire abilities, and now she was forced into tapping into them, though she could never compare to Spike or Angel.

Years went by, and the demons flooded in, once Wolfram and Hart got back on it's feet, the demons never stopped, assassins forever coming through their doors, and none successful so far, and tonight they seemed to be taking a break. As per usual Harmony was left alone in the hotel, and she hated it, every second, it was always so eerily quiet.

But of late a very familiar and up and coming watcher had been frequenting to the old hotel and his presence certainly cheered things up. Or at least Harmony thought so. His name? Andrew. And Spike generally made himself scarce when he was around, though sometimes his escape was not quick enough.

Though that was rare, looking up at the once nerd she smiled, "Hey Andrew," flipping the front cover of the file he had just placed on her desk open, listening to his proposition, though also kind of not at the same time, she couldn't help it. Getting the jist though it involved leaving the Hyperion and that she was up for,"Ok count me in," she laughed a little as he attempted a manly voice.

Getting up and switching off her computer, she grabbed her pink coat which finished off her ensemble, she had some clothes of different colours, but pink was her favourite. "Ok so where exactly are we going? Is this gonna be dangerous and stuff?" she asked as they walked out and into the garden of the Hyperion.

**comment from Andrew:**

_"Ok so where exactly are we going? Is this gonna be dangerous and stuff?" ___

"Well not so much dangerous well maybe a little. Yea so Willow gave me this amulet thing and it should take us to the market. I need you to help me because you're a vampire and they won't give me grief if I go with you. Plus your fun and stuff and pretty cool for a girl." 

Andrew grabbed the file he laid on her desk, tucked it under his arm and then pulled out the amulet. As they walked outside in the courtyard he set it down near the fountain. Grabbing Harmony's hand he looked at it and waited for it to do something.

"Willow did something to it so it would work all on its own right about now so all we have to do is wait which I am finding more boring by the minute. Okay so when we get to the black Market we have to look for this vessel thing, wait I got a picture right here."

As he reached into his pocket to pull it out the amulet started to glow bright purple. A high-pitched whizzing sound rushed through his ears and both of them were sucked into the amulet at warp factor five. After they landed on the soft squishy earth, Andrew thought he was going to barf out his Capri sun but held it in best he could. 

Standing up he pulled out the paper and handed to her, "Seen this before? It kind of looks like something out of my D & D manual."

**comment from Harmony:**

Harmony tilted her head to the side as she waited for Andrew's reply…not that she wasn't up for a little danger, she just wanted to know exactly what it was she had just signed herself up for. And even although she had no recollection whatsoever of him in highschool, she couldn't help but feel that she had hurt him back then…the guilt looming over her head. Andrew never said anything about it…but on their first meeting in the Hyperion hotel he'd looked at her funny. 

She liked his hair…and she could still see him in that dorky suit, trying to be all proper and watcher-y. But out of Buffy's friends, Harmony definitely liked him the most. He was cute and funny, and so not boring like Harris…she rolled her eyes even thinking the name. _Plus your fun and stuff and pretty cool for a girl._ she smiled, walking next to him with a bounce in her step…it was refreshing to talk to someone who wasn't a brooding vampire who talked down to her…or a peroxided slayer loving freak.

As they got out to the garden she watched as Andrew removed something from his pocket, "Ooo pretty," she clapped excitedly, swinging their hands between them after Andrew took her hand, her eyes squinting slightly as the amulet in his hand glowed brighter…Harmony wondering why it couldn't be pink, just before they were drawn inside, her stomach felt like it was being pulled in all directions. When they landed the amulet fell to the ground with a soft thud between them.

"Ow," Harmony complained, pouting a little as she got to her feet, brushing herself off before taking the piece of paper from Andrew, "Uh I don't think so…where the hell are we?" Harmony didn't realise that the black market wasn't actually in their dimension…I mean humans talked about and stuff… "So we have to find this vessel thingy and then what? Oh this isn't going to be all quest-y is it? I mean it's a market…so we just pay a price…" Harmony didn't sound too sure, and she wasn't, the surroundings giving her the wig. 

"Right so uh...you know how to get to this place?" where they in the right place? It definiely had a middle of no where feel.

**comment from Andrew:**

While Harmony chatted, never once stopping even when Willow's amulet did its _Harry Potter_ portal warping thing and teleported them to the black market dimension. Andrew stood up after he unceremoniously landed on his back.

Scratching his head while Harmony looked at the slip of paper, "Oh a quest I like that kind of like Link of Zelda Twilight Princess. We have to go through the Hyrule Forest so we can get to the temple. But I don't want the power of the shadow to turn me into a wolf. I don't like playing the wolf with Midna on my back. I got carried away again. Ok Quest like Indiana Jones?" Andrew gave a little shrug.

Peering over Harmony's shoulder, he pointed at the paper which was actually a map. "Okay so we head east and then go right at the fork and we should end up here." He tapped the map, "It's a bar or whatever they call it here. I think this dimension is a mirror of our own dimension just different. How is it possible that I can breath? Do you think its like middle earth? " He began bombarding Harmony with pointless questions. 

"Okay back to the bar, then we have to book passage, no not that we just have to gain access to the black market. That's where you come in. You can be my _Bond Girl_. Do you have a pink bikini? Never mind we can work on the pink bikini later."

Andrew stepped a little closer to Harmony, much like he did that day he convinced Anya to star in his home movie about Buffy, Slayer of the vumpyres. "You are vital to this mission. I couldn't do it without you. Because humans can't get through the portal, only demons, vampires, Lex Luther, Lord Voldemort…" he trailed off.

**comment from Harmony:**

As soon as the word quest had left Harmony's lips she knew it hadn't been the greatest choice of words, knowing full well it would set Andrew off but he was kind of cute when he was all excited about stuff, the only word that really jumped out at her being princess, automatically thinking of herself wearing diamond earrings, with a matching diamond tiara…A pink gown that fanned out as she twirled around, Andrew in a black tuxedo, with a top hat on, and one of those little glass thingies in his pocket, and grabbing her hand…she shook her head.

_Ok quest like Indiana Jones?_

A smirk crept over her features as she looked at him, still seeing him with the top hat, she shook her head once more. What was wrong with her? She looked back down at the map, not that map reading was her forte, but she just liked to be the one to hold it, glancing over her shoulder to Andrew as he told her where they were heading, finding herself glancing round once more, still not really understanding where they were or more specifically how they were going to get back.

Or what if they couldn't get back? Would the slayer really send Andrew on a mission from which he couldn't return…that probability was probably high. Too high for Harmony's liking, but she didn't want to panic Andrew…she was probably just being silly anyways _How is it possible that I can breathe? Do you think it's like middle earth?_ Harmony just blinked, Andrew's questions rapid and a little mind boggling…middle earth? "Oh Lord of the Rings…duh…I don't know…but if it's a mirror of our dimension shouldn't stuff be more the same?"

_Okay back to the bar, then we have to book passage, no not that we just have to gain access to the black market. That's where you come in. You can be my Bond Girl. Do you have a pink bikini? Never mind we can work on the pink bikini later_

"Well I'm wearing pink underwear…." Harmony blushed as the words had just kind of blurted out, averting her eyes from him, she couldn't have just said that she did have a pink bikini…though of course that was at her place…she had only got it cause she knew she looked hot in it…she sighed, she missed the beach…or well she missed being able to go to it during the day, when all the cute guys would be there, and then making them do stuff like put on your lotion or buying you a drink, and you usually got two, three guys vying for your affection…she remembered back to when she and Cordy had done just that together.

Frowning she looked back up at Andrew, realising just how much she missed her best friend. But she couldn't help but smile again as Andrew stepped closer to her, she grabbed his hand once more as he spoke _You are vital to this mission. I couldn't do it without you…_ she didn't even listen to the rest of what he had to say, those words enough to give her back her pep, her smile becoming brighter, "Aww Andrew," Harmony gave him a vampire strength hug and a kiss on the cheek, taking a step forward before pausing, looking back at him. 

"Uh…which way is East?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

**comment from Andrew:**

Andrew's mind immediately went blank at the mention of pink underwear. He flushed as it was something he really did not expect her to say. It wasn't as if Andrew never saw a nude woman before or sexy lingerie, after all he and Warren found their share of free porn, but he never saw one up close. Just thinking about it began to make his virgin hormones go into warp factor ten.

Tensing when she kissed his cheek, since he never actually had the affection of a woman, he smiled sheepishly and suddenly felt lost for words.

"Pink underwear huh? Lets go this way because its east."

Not knowing what to do he held onto Harmony's hand as they walked through the forest. The sun set and night fell. All he could hear was crunching of twigs under his feet and wondered if they would be lucky enough to find Frodo and Sam.

Highly doubtful.

"Oh look I think that's the bar. It's all lit up plus there is this big sign that says tavern. Usually that means it's a bar right?"

Walking towards the bar with harmony in tow, he pushed open the door, walked inside and looked around .Immediately all conversation stopped as the patrons stopped and looked at the human and the vampire.

The bartender walked out from behind a bar and pointed at Andrew, "We don't serve your kind here!" Then he spit on the floor.

Andrew huddled closer to Harmony, "Wait a minute, what do you mean by my kind? I used to be an evil genius you know?"

The man tilted his head while some other patrons started to stand up, "We don't serve humans unless you are bound to a demon and I highly doubt this vampire would bind herself to you."

Andrew scratched his head, "What do you mean by bound?"

The man laughed along with the rest of the patrons, "bound by blood, or in your world by marriage."

Andrew paled, swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over at Harmony. "Why don't you think were bound?"

The man laughed, "She's beautiful and your an odd little man. Plus the lack of rings so if you value your life you will leave or we will kill you."

**comment from Harmony:**

_I'm wearing pink underwear_

Harmony could have just died if it wasn't for the fact that she was already undead, though as the moment passed her embarrassment was fleeting, and as she'd leaned in to kiss Andrew she saw that he himself had turned a nice shade of pink, which was kind of adorable, well in the sense that most guys would probably grin after a girl said something like that, and she knew she would never have been able to live it down if she'd said something like that in front of Spike…or well if Spike found out she said it to Andrew…

Ugh why was she even thinking of that peroxided freak, Andrew was so way cuter anyway, _Pink underwear huh? Lets go this way because its east_ she nodded firmly, giggling a little at how extra adorable he was when he was unsure of himself, letting him take her hand as they started…correction continued on with their journey, after all the swooshy thing counted as the beginning right? She shrugged her shoulders lightly, smiling over at Andrew, swinging their hands between them with the usual bounce in her step as Andrew led the way.

When they neared what Harmony could only describe as a dump, she scrunched her nose _Oh look I think that's the bar. It's all lit up plus there is this big sign that says tavern. Usually that means it's a bar right?_ Harmony turned to him, her eyebrow arched, giving a look that said not even I would say something that blatantly obvious, but Andrew was too busy looking at the tavern to notice, she shook her head and laughed a little, trying to force the smile, that was being replaced with a pout, back onto her face.

Hands on hips, she sighed as giving the building a once over before following Andrew into it, a chill creeping up her spine as everything went silent, usually she loved attention, all eyes on her, made a girl feel special but attention from the demons that inhabited this bar…it made her feel ishy, you could practically feel the dirt in the air, a shriek of distaste escaping her as one of them spat at Andrew's feet, and she took a step back, the word eww resounding in her head, grabbing Andrew's hand once more as he moved closer to her.

Her eyes slowly rose from the floor, scrunching her nose once more as she looked at the filthy demon before her, frowning a little as she gave Andrew a sideward glance, forcing herself to actually pay attention to their exchange, and she didn't like the demon's tone, how dare he talk to her friend like that, his compliment to her almost blind sighting her, but she shook her head, no. She had to stay focused, and just looking at that stupid demon and watching as he spit on the ground once more infuriated her.

"Oh yeah. Well I don't know who you think you are mister…whatever," Harmony took a step closer to him pointing her finger into his chest, "No one talks to Andrew like that," she poked him again, and realising what she was doing her eyes widened a little and she took a step back, but not letting her voice waiver she continued, "If he has to be bound…then he will be," she folded her arms across her chest, stepping forward once more, glad for once to not have a stupid heartbeat, knowing if she did it would be racing by now, "Got it?"

She held the demons gaze, her arms still crossed knowing that if she moved her hands they would definitely shake, fear coursing through her, but she let out a small sigh of relief as the demon nodded, the others bursting into laughter, the demon before her, obviously the leader, silencing them, his eyes not leaving Harmony's.

"You wish to bind yourself to this…" he grinned, holding back his own laughter, "human?"

"I do…I mean yes…" she turned to look back at Andrew who stood motionless, his mouth hanging open, she smiled weakly, placing her hand underneath his chin and gently closing his mouth, taking in a deep unneeded breath she turned back to the demon, "So lets get this show on the road."

**comment from Andrew:**

_"Oh yeah. Well I don't know who you think you are mister…whatever, No one talks __  
__to Andrew like that, If he has to be bound…then he will be, Got it?"_

Andrew swallowed hard as he held Harmony's hand tightly in his own sweaty one. Was he going to get married? He suddenly felt the same way as when he saw Lando Calrissian come out in his flying cape and bell-bottoms. Should he be amused or was this serious?

_"You wish to bind yourself to this…human?"_

Andrews's mouth dropped open.

_"I do…I mean yes…So lets get this show on the road."_

Slowly he closed his mouth with the help of Harmony.

The room fell in complete silence only to be broken by the loud laugh of the barkeeper as he heartily slapped, if not too hard, Andrew on the shoulder. "Fine let the binding commence."

Andrew and Harmony both were ushered into the center of the bar. "Well I don't think this is going to be anything like Padme and Anakin's secret wedding on Naboo you know. At least you're a lot prettier than Natalie Portman."

"Quiet!" the man bellowed as one of his minions placed a black robe over him. Holding a black rope he tied Andrew and Harmony's wrist together while performing the marriage ceremony.

"Hey!" Andrew snapped, "Watch the joystick hand!"

Ignoring him the bar keeper tied it tightly around his wrists. "The laws of our world are much different then yours however these laws will carry over to your world." He said as he kept both hands on his wrist, "The vampire and the human will now be bound, heart, mind and soul. they will take on each others traits, they will communicate without words, they will bound for all eternity!" He bellowed.

"Bring the rings!" He commanded while letting go of their wrists. A young female demon with an eye in the center of her head handed the barkeeper the rings while flicking her forked tongue back and forth. Holding it up for inspection, he waved his hands and the black rope dropped.

Andrew rubbed his wrist, "I can feel again!"

"SILENCE!" The bar keeper bellowed and handed Andrew and Harmony the rings. 

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them" Andrew muttered.

The barkeeper slapped him and Andrew remained quiet.

"Place the rings on each others finger." Andrew and Harmony did as they were told.

"Join hands." He said while he placed his hands over theirs.

"And now you are bound."

Andrew felt his ring dissolved into his finger, something he thought was strange ever for him.

"Now you must kiss the bride and consummate the marriage." The barkeeper chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, he channeled his inner Timothy Dalton and prepared to Give Harmony her first kiss as husband and wife.

Actually, it was his first kiss period. He felt like throwing up.

**comment from Harmony:**

Everything was happening so quickly, and as she stood with Andrew, almost wanting to let go of his sweaty hand, unable to help her thoughts of how gross sweaty hands were, but she needed to hold his hand as much as he needed to hold hers, for a split second almost believing the demons would just kill them anyway. But they couldn't could they? _Fine let the binding commence_ Harmony smiled, a nervous laugh catching in her throat, her own words echoing in her mind. What had she just done?

As with most of Harmony's decisions, she didn't really put any thought into this one, but right now she didn't have time to linger on it. And it wasn't so bad was it? Andrew was cute and stuff. She moved into the center of the room slowly with Andrew at her side, _At least you're a lot prettier than Natalie Portman_ "Aww Andybear…" the little nickname kind of just slipping out, and she jumped slightly as the demon yelled at them, looking to the floor, it was like being in school again, only this guy was way scarier than any teacher, and it took all her strength not to scream eww as his hand brushed against her skin as he bound her wrist to Andrew's.

It was completely repulsive, and it sent a tremor right through to her core, looking back at the demon, a look of disgust on her face, she decided it would be best to pay attention to what he said, _The vampire and the human will now be bound, heart, mind and soul. They will take on each others traits, they will communicate without words, they will bound for all eternity!_ Harmony looked at the demon in confusion, communicate without words? And what did he mean by take on each other's traits? She didn't want to be a nerd…or maybe Andrew would just be more like her…she hoped that was what he meant, she liked that idea much better.

She smirked thinking of Andrew wearing high fashion outfits…she'd already seen the perfect shirt for him, blinking as the demon bellowed bring the rings, shaking her head she glanced over to Andrew, he was fidgeting, and he looked so cute that she just couldn't help but smile, being married to Andrew wouldn't be so bad right? He wouldn't hurt her like Spike did that was for sure…she scrunched her nose as she thought of that peroxided pest…_SILENCE!_ Harmony practically jumped out of her skin, thinking, _"God what a jerk,"_ Anger begin to bubble within her as the demon slapped Andrew, but she pushed it away taking the ring she was given.

Harmony felt kind of weird when they were exchanging the rings, but not a bad weird…she shrieked as the ring Andrew had placed on her finger dissolved into her skin, her gaze falling to her hand, feeling the ring still there…ugh it felt just as gross as looking at the demons round the bar…_Now you must kiss the bride and consummate the marriage_ she tilted her head to the side, watching Andrew, waiting…oh god she was waiting for Andrew to kiss her, now that was something she'd never thought she'd have to do. He looked so nervous…and still very adorable, smiling, she took his hand, squeezing it lightly in encouragement.

A sidewards glance to the demon who wed them told Harmony that they weren't going to wait much longer for the kiss, looking back into Andrew's eyes she realised she was gonna have to be the initiator. She took a step closer, slipping her arm round his waist, pulling him closer, taking his hand and placing it at the small of her back, smiling once more she leaned in kissing him softly, her eyes closed, slowly opening them as she pulled back, and she giggled a little, running through the demon's last words, her eyes widening…consummate? Did he want to give Andrew a heart attack? And eww gross he even thought for a second they would be doing that in front of them…god she just wanted to get out of this dingy building.

"Right so we can just…I mean that's it right? We're all bound and stuff…"

**comment from Andrew:**

Andrews's mouth felt dry and he could sure go for one of those cool refreshing zimas. They defiantly were on the tasty side, with their sweet lemon-lime taste but he had a feeling they did not serve those types of beverages in the Land of Mordor. The newest sensation, one he never experienced before washed over him as his best friend pulled him close.

Sure, they sat close on the couch but never this close. Swallowing deeply Andrew let his instincts guide him and with trembling hands, he found his way to her lips. Softly, almost hesitant he pressed them against hers and then he felt it. That charge of something and as she let out a soft giggle he pulled her closer, allowing himself to explore her mouth in a way he never thought possible. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he thought he might pass out.

_"Right so we can just…I mean that's it right? We're all bound and stuff…"_

Blinking her realizes this was for the mission, it wasn't as if she cared about him right? Well he hoped so but he knew that she would never think of him as something other than Andy bear.

The man smirked, "You two may retire to your room and then you can leave tomorrow. A guide will take you and your bound partner to your final destination."

Andrew turned, "You mean were going to have to board a plane and possible avoid the reaper?" Scratching his head, he looked confused.

However not as confused as the bar keeper, "Yeah. Humans are an odd breed." He muttered under his breath and walked away. However, before he did he shoved an old-fashioned key into Andrews hand and smacked him on the back a little too hard.

Stumbling Andrew made his way across the bar with Harmony by his side. After they entered the room, he threw his backpack on the bed and heard the door slam with a resounding click. The room brightened, glowed and dimmed.

The barkeeper bellowed through the door. "Magical binding, the door will only open upon consummation. Then you two are bound and the human lives."

Andrew swallowed and unzipped his backpack, "Harmony what does consummate mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Comment from Harmony:

Harmony narrowed her eyes, she didn't like that demon's smug look, or his tone, and who did he think he was anyway? What was he, the godfather or something? Only that was giving him too much credit, _I mean god, couldn't he at least bathe or something?_ She scrunched her nose, as they walked past some other tragic looking creatures to their room.

Jumping as the door slammed behind them, turning back to it and pulling on the handle, banging her fist against it as the click of the lock echoed throughout the room, bowing her head as she placed her hands flat against the door, her eyes widening at the demons words, she took a step back as if the door had stung her. She was trapped. God she couldn't breathe. She shook her head, no. She didn't breathe. But regardless the hyperventalation set in.

_"Harmony what does consummate mean?"_

She snapped round to face him, he was so sincere...so innocent. Mostly he was the closest thing she'd had to a real best friend and...he was a virgin. Harmony cleared her throat, shaking her head a little and then led Andrew over to the bed sitting him down, Harmony staying on her feet, pacing a little, slowly clapping her hands together twice, clasping them before pushing them apart, crossing and uncrossing her arms over her chest, before sitting down next to him.

"Andrew...Andybear...when a man and a woman..." she shook her head, smiling before choosing another course, "Have you..." she got back up, pacing once more, she actually felt nervous, what the hell was wrong with her? Oh god she was Mrs Andrew Wells. She was married to Andrew. She looked back up at him he looked so adorable with that confused look on his face, ok kind of weird...but still adorable, "It means sex Andrew. We're supposed to have sex now."

"You do know about sex, right?"

Comment from Andrew:

Andrew waited for her response as she sat next to him. From the look on her face he had a feeling that this was not something he could compare to one of his favorite television shows or movies. She almost seemed nervous which in turn made Andrew feel nervous. As she crossed and uncrossed her arms her bare skin brushed against his arm, which made his stomach tighten in a familiar way.

The same way he felt when he first saw Princess Leia in the gold bikini.

He could not understand why his fingers began to tremble and his nervousness worked its way out of his stomach and into his body.

_"Andrew...Andybear...when a man and a woman..."_

"Go on," Andrew said feeling his body tense.

_"Have you..."_

"Have I what?" Andrew asked.

_"It means sex Andrew. We're supposed to have sex now."_

Andrew blinked.

_"You do know about sex, right?"_

"Of course," he scoffed melodramatic, "I mean I have sex all the time," Andrew suddenly stood up and walked across the room yanking on the door handle but all he got was a great big shock which propelled his body across the room. With no way to break his fall he ended up hitting Harmony with his arm. Both the vampire and the geek tumbled a little but both turned out to be okay.

"Oppsie! I am so sorry. I know what sex is I have had it, just uh only in my mind?" Andrew shrugged, "I mean I have seen Spike and Anya, Spike is so cool, on video but wait a minute," Andrews stomach tightened once more.

"You mean you and I," His breathing became ragged, "are supposed to," he started to hyperventilate," have sex."

Andrew blinked once before slumping to the floor in a dead faint.

Comment from Harmony:

Harmony knew this was going to be somewhat of a delicate matter, she could already see him getting all twitchy, and could practically feel him seize up as her arm brushed against his, and she couldn't help but think, _God, if this is how he reacts over an arm, how are we ever gonna get out of here? I've never had sex with a virgin before...what if he can't..?_

_"Of course, I mean I have sex all the time,"_

She had almost said _You do?_, but she shook her head, duh he was lying, she already knew that, or well maybe not lying, lying, he was just nervous, and probably kind of scared, Harmony blinked as she looked up, Andrew flying towards her, the door projecting him across the room, the two falling to the floor, Harmony getting back up on her feet before he did.

_"Oppsie! I am so sorry. I know what sex is I have had it, just uh only in my mind?"_

"Andybear...Andrew, it's ok..."

_"I mean I have seen Spike and Anya, Spike is so cool, on video but wait a minute...You mean you and I,"_

"Andrew..."

_"are supposed to,"_

Harmony cringed...

_"have sex."_

And was overcome by a slight pang of hurt, was it really such an awful idea of him having sex with her? It wasn't cause of her was it? But coming to her senses she decided that was ridiculous, hello she was freaking hot! No it was the virgin thing. Plus well ok it was no secret he was a comic book nerd, albeit a cute one. But it was obvious that if they were going to get out of this stupid room she was going to have to take charge.

Taking Andrew's arm she pulled him up to his feet, "Sit," she said softly, leading him back to the bed, "Ok breathe, I mean Andrew you knew this day would come at some point right? I mean well you probably didn't think it would be me cause well," she indicated to herself, as well...it was very self explainitory, "And well I don't know about you but I want to get the hell out of here, and the sooner the better right?"

Andrew remained silent, he looked kind of queasy, and he looked away when their eyes met, she took his hand pulling him back onto his feet, her body pressing against his as she let her fingers run through his hair, "Come on Andybear...undress me," she said in a pouty, teasing manner.

Comment from Andrew:

_"Ok breathe, I mean Andrew you knew this day would come at some point right? I mean well you probably didn't think it would be me cause well, And well I don't know about you but I want to get the hell out of here, and the sooner the better right?"_

Andrew allowed Harmony to lead him towards the bed and took her advice, he needed to calm down. How could he explain why he was so nervous? She would laugh at him, just like everybody else did. He thought she was beautiful, but he was inexperienced and how was he going to pull this off?

_"Come on Andybear...undress me,"_

Her touch made him jump, it warmed his body and sent chills down his spine. Her playful manner relaxed him, _come on its_ _Harmony_ he tried to tell himself but her look was anything but playful. He swallowed hard.

"Harmony you have no idea how many times I laid awake a night staring at the ceiling wish this would happen but to be honest, I don't know what to do. I'm not this Sauvé guy I pretend to be," Andrew turned his face, pausing for a moment as her fingers brushed through his hair and it was that moment he realized she felt the same for him that he felt for her.

At least he thought so. He never knew who started it first, how it happened, but the next thing he knew his warm lips pressed against her cold ones and instinct took over. It was not about know the _right moves_ but being with the right person. Although still shy he lifted one hand, placing it on the back of her neck, intertwining it in her golden hair and pulled her close. Gently he laid her back on the bed, pulling apart once to look into her eyes before kissing her once more. IN his kiss he let her know everything he felt for her.

he didn't care if she was a vampire, of if this was simply a way for the demons not to kill him, from this point on Andrew prepared to become a man. Hopefully he would not disappoint her.

Comment from Harmony:

She couldn't help but giggle a little when he jumped, but she smiled encouragingly, her feelings shifting, and she was a little taken aback at just how much she actually wanted him to obey her, though her lust filled eyes never betrayed her...it wasn't that bad right? Cause he was cute and stuff...and there had to be something there if she agreed to marry him, didn't there?

_"Harmony you have no idea how many times I laid awake at night staring at the ceiling, wishing this would happen, but to be honest, I don't know what to do. I'm not this Sauvé guy I pretend to be,"_

She just continued to smile, her fingers weaving through his hair, she liked his hair, it was cute, "Shh," she brought one hand down to his cheek and then moved her index finger to his lips, pulling it away slowly before kissing him, which was something that surprisingly wasn't that bad, kissing Andrew, well once he got over the intial shock. Talking was not something they should be doing now, besides there really wasn't much to say.

The giggles taking over once more when Andrew got bold with the movements, pulling her close, but it was a good giggle, not an oh my god you have no idea what you're doing giggle, and she was hoping Andrew could differentiate, her smile not fading as he laid her down, he almost seemed different somehow, her eyes locked with his, a moan escaping her lips as he kissed her once more, this one even better than the last.

If someone had asked Harmony that morning or hell even when Andrew had walked through the doors that evening if she would ever have sex with Andrew she would have laughed til she cried, and even then she might have laughed just a little longer...and maybe she was only doing it to save her own ass and so that she could get out of this hell hole...but there was no one to put a show on for anymore...no need to uphold false reputations. He was her Andybear. And he was now her husband...

They were so having the fairytale wedding when they got home.

Harmony pulled Andrew down on top of her kissing him with an urgency this time, she pushed him onto his back and then climbed on top, straddling him, pulling her shirt off over her head and tossing it aside, she leant down kissing him, smiling as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, she sat back up, pulling him up by the t-shirt, slipping his jacket down his shoulders, and then pulling off his t-shirt, pushing him back down before unhooking her bra herself, taking it off slowly.

Feeling Andrew's heart practically skip a beat, moving her hands up over his warm chest, feeling the blood pumping through his veins, shaking her head and biting her lip to stop the demon from surfacing, knowing it still scared him.

Comment from Andrew:

Andrew felt more nervous by the second. Nothing he ever done could compare to what he was doing now. All those jokes about the iannoying virgin/i came back to him. He never thought he was annoying but he knew he was a virgin. The only woman who kissed him was his mother and that was when he was a baby.

It didn't' count.

He felt himself sink into her, feel her, caress her but he also felt like a part of him was on the outside looking in. Was this really him? Was he really going to do this? This was not a joke anymore, this was real and now they were man and wife.

He almost started having palpitations again but then he felt her hands on him and once more he allowed himself to relax. As the time passed he began to realize what the big fuss was about.

_THIS IS COOL! _he practically screamed in his mind.

They rolled on the bed, he fumbled with her bra, he never understood them. But then she took matters into her own hands and his eyes widened at the sight of her creamy white flesh. He gasped, words stuck on his tongue by her beauty.

_Suddenly I see..._

Words of their favorite song flashed in his mind.

_She's a beautiful girl, She's a beautiful girl..._

They say the first time was special and for Andrew he would never forget this night. Lips pressed together he gingerly touched her skin with the tips of his fingers in awe, allowing her to take complete control of the situation.

He was in love with her, a love that transcended beyond his Gold Bikini obsession. Andrew let his hands trail down towards her skirt lifting it up only to hesitate. Wasn't this what he was supposed to do? As Harmony unbuttoned his pants he realized he was more than ready to take the plunge. Would she notice how ready he was?


End file.
